Pets
Pets are an integral part of Pet Forest. Players use pets for various purposes, assigning them different roles; Attack, Defence, Possession. Players begin with the basic pet, Canaan Piglet and move on to catch Royal Frogs as a part of their in-game tutorial. Pets Classification, all the similar pets you have catch have different kinds of behaviour. There are 6 levels of classification, but there is another special classification from the pet caught which is not included in the level of classification. The classification will allow you to have better stats pet. *Garbage - useless pet, throw it unless you keep it )(not in the level of classification *Clumsy - Not a very good Pet to start with you can use these kinds of pets extract as cards *Average/Regular - The talent rank your Canaan Piglet will start with. Despite being classified as average it's growth score is not very decent. You can still use it to extract cards. *Smart - Growth score is slightly decent you can keep this pet, throw it away or extract it. *Genius - Has a decent growth score and can be a candidate for pet integration. I suggest not to throw it away nor extract it. *Supreme - Somewhat rare pet since it takes several apprisals. Growth score is very decent and a candidate for pet integration. Never throw it nor extract it *Perfect - You can't apprise this pet the only way to get this is Pet Integation. This one is the hardest to gain becuase Pet Integration has chances of failure. Patience and Hardwork and Luck are the essential items to gain such Talent Further classification from genius above there is a special STAR 1, STAR 2, STAR 3 behind their classifications, these are the different grades of the classification. The higher the star the better their growth in stats which will show significant effects when you level your pet to a high level. Also, there are Perfect pets present in the game. it is also one of the best pets that you can imagine. Different pets give different advantages and disadvantages to characters. This list encompasses pets that can be captured. Pig Pig-type pets are usually balanced between STR, CON, INT, SPR and DEX. Canaan Piglet Glutinous Boar Soaring Flying Piglet Plain Pig Frog Frog-type pet skills usually lean more towards INT. Royal Frog - When Reaching level 40, it gains healing power. Crab Giant Fiddler Crab Dolphin Dolphins are popular starting pets Giant Land Dolphin Fresh Water Dolphin Dolphin of Star and Moon Bear bear type pet are a good pet for ranger player class rascal bear dummy bear Cactus High Dex pets Mainly used for Rangers Rackety Cactus cactus salsa Cerberus Dog-type pet that usually high in INT. They found near Karugarner City. - The Dead Dark type - Immortal Race - First Skill: Dark shadow ball, attack power 145 Dragon Goradora Fire Dragon - Moderate attack pet ( Not very recommendable ) Steel Dragon - 1 of the best defense pets for all - (High constitution) Android types High STR and DEX - Best all around pet Category:Android no. 14 Category:Android no. 15 Category:Android no. 18 Category:Android Soldier Category:Golden Android